Papercut
by xPrettyxGirlxSwagx
Summary: "The face inside is right beneath your skin. It watches you, it watches everything you do, every night when you close your eyes you can feel it awake inside you. You can hear their laughter, their voices, anger rising within you..can you control it?"
1. Chapter 1

**Papercut**

"The face inside is right beneath your skin. And it watches you, it watches everything you do, every night when you close your eyes you can feel it awake inside you. You can hear their laughter, their voices...the question is...can you control it?"

**A/N: New story, based off of Linkin Park's 'Papercut" or their remix "Ppr:kut" I don't own anything. The lyrics are owned by Linkin Park and their respective owners, and I don't own the likes of Kelly Kelly, or any other characters from the WWE as they do own themselves, and are owned by WWE. Rated M for intense violence being mentioned here and later on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

A piercing scream could be heard throughout New Jersey's mental facility..another sleepless night. Who could sleep in a place like this anyway? It doesn't even feel like home. Not to me...not to anyone. Being in here, I try so hard to imagine, just close my eyes and imagine being home to myself, but if you're like me...you'll get this nagging feeling that this isn't home. That something is VERY wrong with your surroundings. This isn't no happy home that you used to live in. This feeling of living, being trapped inside a mental facility, feels like a splinter in your mind...driving you mad.

I'm here for a reason. Why you ask? Actually, there's TWO reasons why I am here. Two being the two people who put me in here...

I'm not insane, I never was, and I never am. Brie and Nikki Bella, two of my former best friends put me in here. Recently, I lost my best friend, who was there for me throughout the whole time, Eve Torres. Her death was placed on my shoulders, as I was accused of brutally killing her. Now this wasn't no ordinary murder...I can assure you that this was NO ordinary murder. This murder was out of anger and frustration...and it was very descriptive.

Remembering the crime scene, I felt nauseous as the dinner I ate started to rush back up within me, turning to the toilet in my cell, I stumbled along on me knees, holding my mouth and finally when I reached the toilet I hurled out last night's dinner. I forgot how bad these people can't cook...eating, at least here, was a terrible idea. I also forgot how bad the murder scarred me for life.

I remember her head being bashed into the wall, I remember her bruise marks, her scars that were layed upon her skin. I remember her intestines being splattered around my room, I also remember how many times she got stabbed to death as well, (although I'm pretty sure she was already dead with her head being based on the wall numerous of times), seventy-two.

I told you this was no ordinary murder. I didn't kill Eve, Eve was my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt her in anyway. Obviously...someone was really pissed off to murder someone so brutally.

If you want my opinion on who killed Eve...I'm starting to think that one of the Bella Twins did it. They were one of the first few people who accused me on the spot, and they HATED Eve. They absolutely despised her, the air she breathed, the places she been, everything. That despised every last inch of Eve Torres, I think I understand why now...jealousy.

That's the only thing I got right now...jealousy. My memory is an absolute blank. In order to clear my name, I have to back track, on what Eve did, where'd she go, and most importantly what did she do to deserve such aggression.

I have to prove that, if my guess is correct, that one of the Bella Twins did it, that one of them killed my best friend.

But I don't see how that's possible if I'm stuck behind bars in a mental facility, a crazy house. The Hell House as I would like to call it. This was like hell to me, as I don't deserve to be put in this place at the moment.

The bell rang and the cell doors opened signalling that it was time for us to eat...breakfast. Breakfast was the only meal I actually look forward to, the cafeteria ladies working taking shifts, basically like a cycle. The morning shift, the afternoon shift, and the evening shift. The cafeteria ladies, who worked in the morning actually know how to cook, and it's probably the only time I'll ever get taken to paradise in this horrible place.

Lunch was okay, not great though. Lunch ladies there, would make the same thing over and over again, and if asked to make something else, they'll refuse and give you the same hamburgers or hot dogs they cook. The bread is usually hard when I get hamburgers or hot dogs, so I just eat the meat of the hamburger or the hot dog itself. See what I mean when I say that lunch is okay?

The evening shift is terrible, their meatloaf is disgusting...not to mention their mash potatoes. Hell, you don't even have to eat it just to know that it's disgusting. All it takes is one scoop of crap to be slammed on your tray just for you to say.. 'Ugh, I'm not eating that.' If anything, I would rather have breakfast for lunch and dinner too. This is one of the reasons why I still keep my body figure...I don't usually eat much, even during breakfast. Just one or two things of food would be enough to keep me going throughout the day, and if I ever do eat too much...there's always free time they give us. (Thank God...maybe this place isn't completely hell after all.) And during this time, I always exercise, get my body going and in shape.

Gathering my breakfast, I sit at a table alone...when I notice a man sit right across from me. "Hey newbie." He smirks at me. I scowled at him.

"I do believe that I sit here alone..." I said to him. This was the first time anyone decided to sit with me at any point of the day.

"Not anymore. I never seen you around here before. What did you do?" He asked me.

"It's none of your business. I don't know you, and I'd rather not have a stranger know about what I did to get myself thrown in here. Okay?" I said to him.

"Well, let's get to know each other then." He said to me smiling.

"Oh just fuck off. Not the right time to be interested in relationships, jackass." I spat. He held his chest dramatically.

"Ouch. That hurts. But seriously...you're not going to make it out alone. Along the way you'll need someone to lean on." He says to me. I sighed. He's right...I guess this could be the perfect time for a wonderful friendship.

"Kelly." I mumbled.

"Hey Kelly, I'm Randy Orton. It's nice to meet you." Randy said shaking my hand. "So what did you do?" He asked me crossing his arms.

"You first." I insisted.

"Oh okay...if you put it that way." Randy replied as he adjusted himself in his seat. "I'm here because I have IED. It's a mental disorder, and I've put too many people in pain and suffering with this disorder. When I snap, when I get angry...it feels like I'm someone else. I blackout when it comes to The Viper." He explained to me.

I raised my eyebrows. "The Viper? Care to elaborate?" I asked him.

"I have a multiple personality disorder too. There's me, The Viper and The Legend Killer, but it's mostly me and The Viper. He comes out when I am most angry, that's why I blackout because a different side of me is coming into play." He explains to me.

"Oh. I understand. So you don't know when or why you hurt people? Is that why you are here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Basically. My parents put me here to reclaim my sanity and discover who I really am as a person. Randy Orton a person, or Randy Orton the Viper." Randy explained.

"Good luck with that." I said to him. He now looks at me, curiosity creeping in. "So why are you here?" He asked.

I sighed. "I was accused of killing my best friend brutally." His eyes widened. "Damn, what happened?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I can't remember. I just know that I didn't kill her." I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want to clear your name?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"We have a doctor here. A psychiatrist. She studies the human mind, and how people behave. She's really good, she is the key factor, you're ticket out of here." Randy told me.

I raised my eyebrows interested. A psychiatrist? I'm not crazy, I refuse to accept it. And hearing this makes me not want to go and see this doctor. But she's my only way out...I have to...in some way...deal with her. If not, then I have to get out of here...someway...

* * *

><p><strong>There's your first chapter. I hope I am not speeding this up a bit. Maybe I'm not, maybe I am. Who knows? I just know that I'll be inspired alot to keep this story going. :) Review! :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Papercut, I must say, I am rather surprised I didn't get much reviews, also sad as well. :( But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. :) Enjoy reading, and review! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly's POV<strong>

Randy kept me in good company, surprisingly...although I knew this company really wouldn't last long. Because he and I both know that we'll be back in our cell, most likely in fetal position...wishing you were back home. At least...that's what I'll most likely be doing...

"So, when are you going to see Stephanie McMahon? You know, our alienist, psychiatrist, your ticket out of here." Randy asked me.

I shook my head. "You know Randy, I really do appreciate the concern, but I'm not insane. I refuse to accept it. And I will get out of here, with or without her help, not to mention YOURS." I insisted.

Randy shook his head. "If you're talking about overcoming this place, into showing everybody that you are completely sane then good luck with that. I just want you to know that you can't avoid put her off forever. You'll face her sooner or later."

I snorted. "Watch me try."

Randy shook his head again. "You're not going to last long, this place is stronger then you."

I laughed. Seriously? It's just a building, a mental facility. "See, now _that's _crazy talk. What more can this place do? I'm already trapped inside, I think they pretty much covered that well enough."

"That's not what I meant." Randy sighed shaking his head. All of a sudden, I became interested.

"Well, care to explain?" I asked him, leaning in to listen. "This place...it changes you. You may not realize the change, but it will happen. It may not happen right away, but...trust me. It will happen soon. It's like this place is alive, it targets people as their next victims, and perhaps drag them into the depths of despair, true insanity at it's finest."

"Okay, you lost me. I still don't understand how this place can 'change' you in some way." I shook my head.

"Kelly, the only reason why you're saying that because this is your first time being here." Randy told me. I shook my head. He can't tell me anything, if anything, I can overcome anything I want to. That's if I am determined enough...

"Well, tell me Randy. Have you been a victim of this before? Of this, whatever you want to call it." I laughed when I notice Randy shake his head seriously at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked him, smirking.

"Insanity doesn't like to be mocked. Nor laughed at either." Randy replied.

"Oh please." I laughed it off. All of this crazy talk sounds ridiculous, but seriously, maybe I was wrong to say Randy was keeping me in good company, because I'm really starting to not like Randy in my presence after all. It's ridiculous but also highly irritating to hear this kind of talk around me.

"I tried to warn you Kelly. I can't really do much but I tried." Randy sighed.

"It's alright Randy. I'll be fine. If this really is a cycle, as much as I hate to admit it, then there has to be some way to break it." I reassured him...although it wasn't really all that real. Everyone has a belief in something, I do and apparently Randy does as well. I'm just sticking with my opinion, that is...that I find everything Randy just told me absolutely, INSANE! Maybe that explains another reason why he's put here, because he believes in such crazy stuff like that.

"But Kelly, as a friend, can you just please give Stephanie a try."

He cannot just give up can he? I sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll give her a try."

"Thanks Kelly."

"Sure thing." I shrugged. I can't believed I'm forced to do something like this. Why me? Why can't I just wake up in my bed knowing that everything is okay? Why can't this be some sort of nightmare where I could just pinch myself and wake up at home? Of course there's no way I could do that.

"So are you going to see her? You can go during your breakfast, lunch or dinner. I can tell you are not that type of person to eat here as much. I mean, who wouldn't? Most people I know, save their dinner throughout the two meals." Randy laughed.

I raised my eyebrows, why not just get it done and over with now so I don't have to face her later on?

"Okay. Fine. Take me to her." I said standing up from my table. Randy stood up too, as he and I walked to dump our trays in the trash and put them away. We went out in the hallway, and Randy took the lead from there.

It took a while to finally walk into an office where a brunette woman was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork. "Ms. McMahon?" The sound of Randy's voice lifts her head up to immediately make eye contact not with Randy, but with me.

"Yes, Randy. How can I help you?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Kelly Blank, she's new here. And I thought you could, I don't know, chat with her. Maybe work you're little magic." Randy suggested. I could tell that Stephanie wasn't amused at all, but she managed to get out a chuckle.

"Great. Have a seat Ms. Blank."

She pointed to the chair in front of her desk when I hear Randy whisper:

"Good luck. You'll need it."

And with that, he walks out of the room, leaving me and Stephanie alone. "Okay, Ms. Blank. Let's take a look at your file." Stephanie gets up and walks over to a draw and opens it to reveal a number of files, which I'lll assume be her patients.

"Wait..my file? You mean, my life file?" I asked her. She looks at me, I wouldn't say she was looking right at me though...more like looking right _through _me. She was...observing me.

"Yes Ms. Blank. You're file which consists of the life you once had. Is there something you don't want me to see?" She asked me. I shake my head. I don't have nothing to hide, not really. I know somewhere in the folder, that it'll say somewhere down the lines that I murdered Eve Torres. I just have to prove to her that I didn't. To be honest, if I did have something to hide, that will be one of the first ones.

"Okay, Ms. Blank. It says that you grew up in Jacksonville, Florida and moved to New Jersey to attend Rutgers University to become a nurse. You were friends with Brianna and Nicole Garcia, also known to you as Brie and Nikki Bella, for a few months, until they're betrayal when a new student enrolled in Rutgers. Eve Torres...now deceased. It is said that you murdered..."

"I DID NOT kill her." I insisted.

Again, she looks through me as she takes a few notes. "Her in your dorm room, and in a rather violent style." She continued.

"I told you, I did not kill Eve. Eve was my best friend, I would never do anything to hurt her in any shape or form." I told her.

"I must say Ms. Blank, I can't see how you are so sure about your answer considering you have no memory of the action toward Eve being done." She says to me. My stomach begins to tight at her sentence, she's right. I don't have any memory of actually killing Eve. But you have to look at facts, why would I kill Eve? When I clearly didn't build so much anger toward her when she arrived in Rutgers.

"Let's dig a little bit deeper here..." She leans in as she looks at me head to toe. "Tell me, Ms. Blank. Why are you so angry?" Stephanie asked leaning back grabbing her pencil and clipboard at the same time.

She's trying to get under my skin, I have to answer her with no hesitation, no lies, just straight up truth. "Why am I angry? Well, I'm not that angry type of person to hold so much rage inside for a very long time. But I'm angry because I'm being put in a place where I don't belong. I'm being accused of a crime I didn't committ while the real killers are out there laughing in my face right now." I said to her. She raises her eyebrows while taking a few notes.

"Real killers? Are you referring to Brie and Nikki Bella?"

"Of course, I am! Don't you have some sort of life file on them? Why don't you look through their folder and interview them instead of slamming me with questions I can only tell you honestly!" I yelled to her.

"Get out. You're session is over."

"What's the matter? Is this place too much for you too? Too much for a normal person to work at?" I yelled to her.

"Ms. Blank, I will not repeat myself anymore. Get out of my office, before I call security to escort you back to your cell." She threatened.

"Gladly. I don't need this, and I most certainly don't need you." I spat. I get up to see two security guards standing at the doorway. "Let's go." They say as they attempted to grab me, but I pull away.

"I know the way." I tell them as I walk away angrily. I can't believe I screwed up...I can't believe I allowed myself to get angry and direct it toward her, my only last ticket out of here. It was then I knew that I am going to be here for a long time...

I also knew I would have to face Stephanie McMahon soon...

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter, PLEASE REVIEW. So glad to see some of you interested. :) <strong>


End file.
